Perseus Jackson Of Rome
by UndercoverG33k
Summary: AU in which there is no Prophecy of Seven but Juno/Hera switches Jason and Percy because the fates have foretold an impending Civil War. Perseus awakes in the Wolf House with a complete loss of memory and sets of for Camp Jupiter with little guidance at all. With help from an unlikely place can he regain his memories and stop a war? Or will he fight for Rome against all odds?


**A/N: This is an AU in where the prophecy of seven does not exist but Juno/Hera decided to merge the camps anyway after the Titan War so the possibility of a bloody civil war was eliminated. Jason still goes to CHB the same way but there was no quest to save Juno/Hera. I hope you all enjoy.**

Lupa POV

Lupa looked at the man currently laying on the floor of the Wolf House. She had heard of the heroic greek from just about every god or goddess on Olympus. How at age twelve he retrieved Zeus's master bolt and Hades's helm of darkness and bested Ares the doltish greek counterpart to Mars. She heard of him navigating the Sea of Monsters to reclaim the Golden Fleece to save his home and indirectly brought his cousin Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus back to the land of the living. She heard of how he held the weight of the sky and traversed the Labyrinth and found Daedalus Workshop. The same man who defended Olympus and later defeated Kronos. This man laying on the floor in front of her turned down godhood for the woman he loved. To say he was something spectacular was an understatement. He was a myth in the land of myths. Monsters and enemies of Olympus whispered his name in hushed fearful tones for worry he would hunt him down where they stood. They say names have power in this world. One though rises above the others including Jupiter himself. That name was Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon God of the Seas. Though looking at him now Lupa couldn't get over how well average he looked. He wasn't as tall as she expected nor was he as chiseled as she expected. He was too normal with his unruly jet black hair and tan skin he looked like any other teen. If it wasn't for the aura of power he radiated she would've thought this was the wrong demigod. She thought of Juno's plan to end a potential civil war and the differences between her two peacekeepers. Jason Grace was orderly and constant never mixing things up and always extremely efficient. Percy Jackson was flamboyant and powerful with an attitude that got results. The hero began to stir and her thoughts dissipated as she prepared for the oncoming conversation with the young hero.

"Greetings Perseus and welcome to The Wolf House," Lupa spoke in a soothing yet commanding tone. The demigod looked at her oddly and screeched his brow as if he were thinking very hard.

"I am Perseus," the greek said this as if asking for confirmation. 'Oh gods',Lupa thought,'his amnesia is worst than Juno expected.' Lupa could sense the tension and frustration raging like the sea inside Perseus as he tried to recall any memories he may have.

"What exactly do you remember child," Lupa asked harsher than she should have when dealing with a powerful demigod pissed as all Hades that he couldn't remember his name. After hearing the question Perseus immediately scowled. His eyes shut tight as he attempted to accesses the part of his brain holding his memories if that part even still existed at all. Lupa looked on in slight amazement as the condensation from the walls and floor slowly met over Perseus's head and formed a sphere. The sphere contained a mini-ocean that raged as Perseus's emotions and concentration flared. Lupa began to feel a tremor in the earth beneath her feet. The tremor began to build and build and finally an ear splitting crack was heard and Perseus's eyes flew open. The water sphere dissipated and all that was left of his meditation session was a five foot long crack in the floor. Lupa smiled,'Oh yes this one is a terrific exchange for the son of Jupiter.'

"Saturn," Perseus spoke in a deathly quiet tone,"where is he." He wasn't asking a question he was demanding information and threatening the Mother of Rome. Lupa grudgingly admired his courage and also picked up on his usage of the roman name of the titan king. 'Interesting very interesting,'Lupa thought to herself.

"Dead child you killed him over eight months ago," Lupa said with little emotion in her voice. Perseus closed his eyes and again tried to access his memories. The effect was instantaneous and Perseus snapped open his sea green eyes and began murmuring incoherently. Lupa watched him with interest not sure if he was having a flashback or a mild seizure whatever it was she decided to let it play out.

"New York which direction is New York," Perseus demanded with a fierce look of determination in his sea green eyes.

"Perseus what is the full extant of your memory," Lupa inquired. Perseus scowled and Lupa sincerely hoped she would not have to endure another earthquake to get information out of the son of the sea.

"My name is Perseus Jackson son of Neptune, slayer of Saturn, Hero of Olympus, and I would really appreciate it if you could show me my way to New York City so I can see if anyone else knows my past," he finished the sentence in a near pleading tone.

"That is not where you are needed now and I know you can feel it," the she wolf stated in stern voice that left little room for argument. "You shall leave for your destination tomorrow I have your supplies in a duffel in the other room." Perseus nodded solemnly and laid his head back on the wall. Lupa wished Perseus a goodnight and left him in peace until the morning.

Perseus POV

Groggily Perseus rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pushed himself from the cold floor. He arose to find Lupa waiting for him just outside The Wolf House. He half walked half staggered out to where she was standing while looking like a certain God of Wine after a rough night of drinking. Perseus snapped to attention as he noticed Lupa drilling a hole through him with her intimidating wolf stare. She held out a plain green duffel that contained a spare set of clothes, food and water, and some mortal currency. Lupa looked like she was going to say something but instead shook it off simply stared at Perseus. He began to feel nervous at her unwavering death glare and took it as his sign to leave and so he began to walk. Perseus assumed he would follow the tugging sensation in his head almost as if he was being pulled by an imaginary rope west. The thought of West stirred ugly memories for Perseus. A mountain, a fight a man under the sky, and a tunnel? None of it made sense but Perseus knew West was dangerous and not typically a place he would want to head but he was under strict orders from a goddess and even though he remembered very little he figured it wise not to disobey. He trudged on through some woods and exited onto a highway and saw a sign that read: San Francisco 50 Miles. That was his destination he could sense it. His brain GPS was going crazy so his instinct was confirmed he had been traveling for a long while only stopping twice to sleep. So roughly two days give or take because he sometimes traveled through day and night with no rest. He felt the urge to keep moving and had a strange inkling that he should be getting hunted. He had not throughly searched his duffle only opening it to eat and grab a water when he felt the need but he felt with only fifty miles left he should stop and check inventory. He ducked under an overpass and sat and began pulling stuff out. He removed the spare clothes and left over granola bars and waters and found a pen. The headache hit him like the Minotaur, memories pounded at the void in his head where his old memories used to be. Riptide. The word repeated over and over in his empty mind begging and pleading for memories that weren't there. In his frustration he chucked the pen into traffic and laid back. All this effort only to discover the pen to reappear in his pocket moments later. He pulled it out to again inspect it. He fiddled with it as he pondered his new life with his what seemed permanent amnesia. He accidentally uncapped it and was astounded to find it grow into a sword. It felt like an extension of himself in his hand. Like an object he had had years of practice and training with but alas no memories to go with it. He noticed a young mother and her child hurry by him and avoid his eyes. _Well, no shit Perseus you have a fuckin sword in your head you may look a little unfriendly._ He also realized that his clothes looked like he had undertaken a ten year voyage through the Amazon. His t shirt was hardly there anymore there were so many holes and tears from his journey to this mysterious destination. He noticed he had no cuts or scratches even though he had taken a few tumbles and hit a few branches. _What can I say I'm clumsy._ He chuckled to himself at the thought but still found his lack of injuries odd. He remembered being able to bleed and get hurt so why wasn't he now? He brushed it aside for later and tried to make his tattered blue shirt look publicly appropriate and made sure his jeans were still in good shape. Once he was ready to take on his journey he capped Riptide and tucked it in his pocket for safekeeping and headed towards San Francisco to meet his new home.

...

It was dark by the time he reached the city and he was toughly exhausted. The tugging was pulling him towards the Caldecott Tunnel and he gladly followed. He was ready to arrive at whatever this destination may be and collapse maybe have a shower and an actual meal. He smiled wistfully at the thought of a cheeseburgers. No two cheeseburgers, oh how his mouth watered. He half walked half stumbled up to the entrance of the tunnel only to find it guarded by two younger kids in armor. He forgot his weariness and stuck to the shadows pulling his pen sword out to prepare for a fight. HE stopped in his tracks as he heard some chatter from up ahead.

"I hate guarding during the night I can hardly see a thing out here," One of the armored figures said. Perseus made his voice out to be male though younger sounding and slightly goofy if he was being totally honest.

"Frank you'll be okay we get relieved in thirty minutes you can handle this," The other, a girl, replied in order to comfort her friend. The boy grunted in reply not the manliest of grunts but still a grunt nonetheless. Perseus determined them to be safe enough but still hadn't returned Riptide to his pocket even if was still in pen form. He approached and heard weapons being drawn obviously having been spotted.

"Hey whoa whoa easy with the massive pointy, sharp stuff," He spoke attempting to ease these to teens into a more peaceful business.

"Are you a demigod," The boy asked trying to look intimidating but failing miserably. It was hilarious but Perseus held back the laugh and attempted to sound diplomatic.

"Yes, yeah of course I have my demigod papers on me and everything dude," Perseus attempted at a joke but in hindsight probably not the best moment.

"Not funny," the girl mumbled off to the side but he swore he could've heard her chuckle just a bit which caused the boy to smile a bit as well. They both attempted to remain serious but it was obvious he had effectively lightened the mood.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Perseus Jackson son of Neptune," He said the last part proudly. He felt pride in being son of the sea god and he felt that he had maybe met his dad earlier and life and even had a slight connection with him. They both gasped audibly, a very sitcom like gasp the ones that are obviously fake and slightly stupid. Perseus refrained from laughing at his own thoughts and focused back on the current situation.

"C-c-come with us," The girl stuttered out after a moments silence. The boy looked at him a little fearful now and he had a feeling the girl was too. He still couldn't make out there features yet but he knew they were both his age or younger. He felt his weariness return to him and he staggered.

"That may be a problem amigos," He slurred out before succumbing to exhaustion and blacking out.

...

Perseus wasn't awake that much was for certain. For one he was in a log cabin and secondly there was a beautiful girl around his age sitting at the kitchen table with you guessed it-cheeseburgers. He didn't care at this point if they were poisoned or if this lady would kill him he just wanted the damn cheeseburger. He power walked to his chair at the table and sat and looked on hungrily but his 'host' addressed him first.

"Hello Perseus," The mysterious lady said with a smile not an I'm going to mock and kill you smile or I'm going to fatten you up for dinner smile, but an honest to gods genuine smile. She radiated warmth and homeliness which made Perseus all the more depressed for his recent amnesia.

"Hello um-…"

"Vesta, Perseus, Goddess of Hearth and Home and it's a delight to see you again."

"Um again, milady I apologize but I have no recollection of any thing past about a week ago."

"I know but still it's always good to see one of my favorite demigods. You may not remember but you have helped me tremendously in the past." That sparked Perseus's interest. Did this Vesta have any answers for him about the she-wolf Lupa or the two armored teens and his ability to avoid injury?

"I can sense your curiosity Perseus and I'm truly sorry that I have no answers but I mustn't intervene with the will of the fates," Vesta seemed sympathetic and he got the vibe she actually cared for him a good deal and he must have really done her a huge favor to earn her affection. He also found it slightly hard not to stop staring because she truly was beautiful she had beautiful eyes, long dark hair and just an over all warm feeling she was adorable, it was also his first encounter with a goddess that wasn't a vicious she-wolf so excuse his entrancement. Vesta smiled at him and Perseus's heart fluttered a bit and he half hoped his pen sword could actually write so he could get Vesta's godly phone number. If they even have those sort of things. She left the table and migrated to the living room equipped with couches and a fireplace and a great view of a mountain range outside. She motioned for Perseus to join her and he yearningly looked at the cheeseburgers before whispering his undying love for them and promising his return. He joined Vesta on the couch across from and but his elbows on his knees and looked her in her fiery eyes. They weren't a threatening flame but a warm flame like campfire with all your favorite people that you can't remember because you have amnesia. He sighed he couldn't get down because of this he needed to focus and worry about his current situation. Vesta cleared her throat snapping Perseus out of his thoughts.

"Of course I'm here for a purpose though, Perseus."

"Yes of course milady."

"I am here to assist you as you did me and help you through some troublesome times ahead," That made Perseus a little unnerved he hated it when bad things happened to him especially bad things that tried to kill him. Perseus realized that through this whole encounter Vesta had been smirking and biting the inside of her cheek like she was trying not to-son of a bitch she's a goddess she can hear everything he's thinking.

"I was wondering when you would figure that out," She said with a hearty laugh. Her laugh was entrancing it was just so homily-agh she can hear this he needed to stop thinking with his head and start thinking with his head. In hindsight bad joke in front of a goddess or in general really just an awful joke.

"I had forgotten how funny you are Perseus but I'm not here for conversation. I am willing to give you my blessing as repayment for the debt I owe you."

"Blessing?"

"Yes Perseus, you will gain some abilities of the Hearth. Fire abilities and such I am saddened that you will have use my powers for battle but I understand. You will also gain some of powers of Home and Family. These can help you pacify friends and foes alike among other things."

"Um what?"

"Our time is running short Perseus you are awakening. Do you except?"

"Yes absolutely I accept Vesta." She nodded and reached and touched his cheek with her right hand and Perseus felt the heat rush into his face. Some of it was the fact that he was being pumped with godly shit and the other well she was _very_ close to him right now.

"Farewell until we meet again."

...

He woke up gingerly but sensed the cot he was on was soaked in water. He remained dry as he was the son of Neptune but the whole area around him was drenched. There were four people surrounding him. The two armor teens from earlier who he could now see one was an Asian somewhat pudgy boy and the girl was african american with cinnamon brown hair, a boy with blonde hair holding a bucket of water who looked very much like he wanted to be anywhere but here, and finally a serious looking girl about Perseus's age with jet black hair matching his own and dark eyes. She looked intimidating but boy was she insanely hot. Perseus really felt like that was inappropriate but he was a teenage boy and it happens. Plus she had this whole kinda Black Widow I-could-totally-fuck-you-up vibe while still looking amazing. The thing was Black Widow looked pissed as all hell.

"Sleeping beauty arises," She grumbled obviously frustrated with Perseus's long slumber.

"Sorry um miss," The boy and the girl rolled their eyes at that and Back Widow got even more pissed off than he thought possible.

"Miss? MISS? I am Reyna Avila Ramierz-Arellano praetor of the twelfth legion and I will be treated with respect even by a child of the big three," She finished with a huff and she stood up straight crossing her arms. Perseus thought she was kinda cute when she was angry but decided not to poke fun at her in fear of being castrated.

"Now I need to discuss some things with you in private so Frank, Hazel, and Trevor could you please excuse us," She didn't take her eyes off Perseus the whole time and she honestly looked like she did want to castrate him on the spot. The ones mentioned left the room quickly not wanted to be in the way of this Reyna girl's wrath.

"I don't know why you're here or what you want but I don't fucking care right now because you owe me answers you bastard," She was beyond angry there were tears forming in her eyes and he couldn't tell if they were from anger or sadness.

"Um what do you mean praetor Reyna?"

"You honestly don't remember you asshole! You burned my home to the ground and let loose vicious pirates on me! They ransacked the whole island and left me to rot!"

"I hate to tell you this but I don't remember anything of my life except for the past week," Perseus forced out weakly. He felt terrible and began to wonder who himself from the past was if he would destroy this poor girl's home and let pirates loos on her. Was original Perseus even a good person? Was he some kind of sociopath who got kicks out of destroying people's lives? He banished Saturn but he hardly remembered why or how and had already elected to keep that piece of information to himself. These questions were eating him alive but Reyna seemed to be taking his sentence harder. She was just looking of into space sitting in the chair in front of his cot in the infirmary just looking devoid of emotion. She calmed herself a bit took some breaths and began to pace.

"Of course as soon as I find the infamous Percy Jackson he doesn't remember a damn thing how perfect," Perseus was at full intention. She had called him Percy. He had a nickname!

"Percy? Who called me that that isn't even my name?"

"The girl you were with she was your friend. Had curly blonde hair gray eyes," Reyna clarified she wasn't as angry as she was just frustrated now. This was groundbreaking he had a friend! Was his friend an asshole too? Reyna mentioned pirates, was he and this girl a part of a demigod pirate crew? Okay not to be inconsiderate but that sounded kinda cool. But this girl she was a piece of his past if only he could remember her at all.

"What was her name?"

"Gods if I know I never remembered," Reyna moaned to herself like she couldn't believe any of this was happening.

"A something her name started with an A that's all I remember," Reyna whispered. Perseus just couldn't believe any of this it was all so foreign and complex he just wanted to go back to sleep and hangout with Vesta. He could still get her godly phone number probably.

"Listen Reyna I'm sorry for whatever I did to you in the past and honestly I'm not even sure who I was the past sixteen years. I can promise you one thing I'll help you with whatever you need if you can just explain what the hell is going on."

She nodded and took a breath in and out and composed herself.

"This is Camp Jupiter a safe haven for demigods of the Roman gods around the country and legacies of those demigods. We are the twelfth legion which I am currently praetor of meaning I'm in charge. We have barracks for those in the legion and the city of New Rome for veteran legionaries and their families. As a legion we train to defend ourselves from monsters and are currently recovering from The Titan War in which we suffered heavy loses. Most recently we lost my co-praetor Jason Grace who has disappeared into thin air and can't be found. That is what the hell is going on Percy Jackson."

Perseus turned to correct her to say it was Perseus and that he didn't destroy peoples homes like Percy did. Or have evil pirate blonde haired friends like Percy did but she was already leaving the infirmary leaving him all alone in his cot. As Perseus drifted into sleep he vowed he would never become like this 'Percy' he used to be. He would be better and serve a higher purpose then his old self ever could. He would pledge himself to Rome in hopes of paying back his debt to Reyna as Vesta had to him. He would welcome his new life with open arms as Perseus Jackson of Rome.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first installment of Perseus of Rome! I'm open to suggestions on pairings and such but I'd understand if you'd want to wait a few chapters so You could see what other characters will make an appearance. Please leave a review so that I can improve my writing to the best of my ability and I'll try and have a new chapter out this weekend if this story gets like five reviews or so. Another thing is the Lupa POV is a onetime thing just to introduce the character from now on it will be strictly Perseus. Thank you guys so much for reading!**


End file.
